


Payment

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Female Chara, Implied Female Frisk, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was the second time that Frisk had completed the genocide run, but having already given Chara their soul, what did they have left to give?





	1. The End

They stood face to face, with only darkness surrounding them. This was the second time that Frisk had decided to take the lives of everyone in the underground. They had killed Toriel with ease, but hesitated when it came to Papyrus. His innocent smile almost stopped their mission, but they had decided to keep on going. After that, they killed every single person without remorse. Finally, when it came to Sans judgement, the previous run had made the fight almost trivial. They dodged every attack with ease, and dealt the final blow when the comedian had, stupidly, fallen asleep. And so, there they stood.

Chara had surrounded the pair of them with darkness, and was standing calmly in front of Frisk. 

“My, my. Quite the killer for a child, arn’cha?” They said, with a sinister smile across their face.

“Heh, I’ve had practice. I want to try again.” Frisk calmly responded.

“No, I’m afraid it doesn’t quite work like that. For me to give you something, you will have to give me something in return,” Chara replied, “But you already gave me your soul, so what else do you have to give?”

“My knife?” Frisk said, with a hint of confusion in his tone.

“No, I have something better in mind,” responded Chara, before making a grasping motion with his right hand. As they did that, darkness grasped around Frisk’s arms and legs, forming inky black chains. They were raised slightly off of the floor, with their hands held high above their head and legs spread apart. 

Chara started walking menacingly towards Frisk.

“What are you doing, Chara?” Asked Frisk, fearing for their life.

“Getting my ‘payment’” Came Chara’s calm response.

When Chara reached Frisk, they immediately felt for the others chest.

“Huh, nothing there.” Chara said, sounding disappointed.

“LEAVE ME ALONE” Frisk yelled at the top of their lungs.

“Such a loud mouth you have. Maybe I should do something about that. And with those words, Chara swiped his hand over Frisk’s mouth, creating an inky black gag, preventing the other from talking. When this happened, Frisk started to scream, but their screams were muffled by the gag.

“Ah, much better” Chara said, picking up the knife from the floor. 

“I think I’ll take my locket back, thank you.” They said, removing the necklace that had once sat on Frisk’s chest, and placing it around their own neck.

“Now, let’s do something about those pesky clothes.” With those words said, and with a flash of metal, Chara slashed carefully up Frisk’s chest, cutting through only the fabric of their blue and purple striped t-shirt, revealing bare, tanned flesh. Frisk attempted to struggle against their restraints, but to no avail. With a few more slashes, the t-shirt was completely removed, revealing Frisk’s bare, developing chest.

“Now, I can see you are growing,” mocked Chara, gasping one of Frisk’s small breasts in his hand. They began to slightly squeeze it, and with each squeeze, his grip got stronger, until Frisk cried out in agony.

“What, don’t you like this?” Chara asked. “But you seem to be enjoying the pain, you little slut!”

And with that, Chara took the knife and slashed off Frisk’s trousers, revealing their white panties, which were dripping wet.

“You seem to be a lot more honest down here,” Chara laughed.

Frisk continued to struggle against their restraints, with no luck. And then, with 2 slashes, the panties were off. Chara took one finger and began to prod at it.

“You are completely soaked, you filthy whore!” teased Chara

Chara continued to poke at the others damp womanhood, which caused the other to shiver in pleasure. As a finger entered their hole, a moan escaped from Frisk’s mouth.

“Haha! I knew you were enjoying this!” exclaimed Chara, as they continued to poke Frisk’s moist, tight hole.

Frisk tried to scream, but the bindings covering their mouth prevented that, but it wouldn’t stop him trying. Eventually, it got too much for them to handle, and they came. However, they had run out of breath from the screaming and had passed out.

“Dammit, stupid bitch. Why’d they have to go and pass out on me. I was just starting to have fun.” And with that, Chara released the bindings holding Frisk up, and let them drop. 

“I’ll just have to wait for them to wake up I guess,” They said, manipulating the darkness to create a seat.


	2. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. A longer chapter for the wait :P

When Frisk awoke, they were lying at Chara’s feet, who was sat in a black chair looking rather bored.

“Huh, so you are finally awake I see,” Chara said, dismissively.

“What happened?” Frisk asked, dizzily.

“You passed out, you idiot. However, I suppose that happens.” They replied, standing up from their chair. And with a wave of their hand, the chair disappeared and chains appeared around Frisk's wrists.

“What are you doing?!” Frisk yelled, panicking.

“Getting my payment for rebuilding the world,” Chara responded, with a smirk.

Before Frisk knew what was going on, dark bindings had attached around their legs and, along with the ones on their hands, were firmly pinning them to the floor. Their small form was soon being towered over by Chara, who had begun to remove their top and trousers.

“Heh, you look scared.” Chara sneered. “You have faced many foes before me, yet I still scare you? How comical.”

“Can you blame me?!?!?” Frisk, replied, quite clearly panicking and struggling against their restraints.

“Heh, well then,” Chara smirked. They then waved their hand and a weird device appeared. Then, with a flick of the switch, it started humming and vibrating. Pushing it against their moist vagina, Frisk began to squirm with the pleasure.

“No… Stop…” Frisk said, meekly.  
“Oh? Don’t you enjoy it? Then why are you squirming so much.” Chara replied, still smirking. “I have an idea, why don’t I increase the speed?”

And with that, the humming got louder and Frisk moaned with pleasure. They bucked their hips as they, once again, came to the pleasure.

“Heh, for not enjoying it, you seemed to cum pretty easily” Chara chuckled. “But we aren’t done yet.”

Then Chara once again waved their hand in the air and another device appeared. This time, it appeared to be a harness with something sticking out of the front, with another, smaller, but similar thing sticking out of the back. Chara then removed their panties and put the weird harness on. The smaller one entered their womanhood, whilst the larger one stuck out from the front. Chara then made a gesture as if flipping something over then raising it. As they did, Frisk was pushed over and raised onto their hands and knees. They then moved around to where Frisk's head was, bend down slightly, and tilted it up to be eye to eye with them.

“So, how do you like this?” Chara laughed.

“What is it?” Frisk asked, both scared and confused.

“It’s called a strap-on, and soon, it will be inside you!” Chara said, still smirking. 

After that, they stood up and then rammed the strap-on into Frisk's mouth with such violence that it seemed like it would break their teeth! Frisk gagged at suddenly having something so long enter their mouth so violently, and nearly choked. This, however, did not phase Chara as they continued to ram it in and out. After about 5 minutes of this, Chara removed it from Frisk’s mouth and spoke.

“Heh, that was quite fun. Now that this is nice and wet, let’s see how easily it will enter that tight little cunt of yours.”

“NO!” Frisk yelled.

“No? Do you not wish to go back then? If you wish to go back, you will do as I wish!” Chara said, laughing triumphantly. Frisk looked dejectedly and Chara, and dropped their head in shame.

“So? What will it be?” Chara asked.

“Just do it,” Frisk said, almost crying.

“Aww, don’t be like that, I’m sure you will soon be enjoying yourself!” 

Then, with those words, Chara rammed the strap-on straight into Frisk's damp pussy. Frisk gave a soft moan and bucked their head up.

“I told you that you would enjoy this.” Chara sneered.

They then continued to violently pound the strap-on into Frisk. Each time, Frisk gave a soft moan. Then, after about 5 minutes, Chara picked up the vibrator that was next to them after they had finished with it earlier. Chara flicked the switch onto the highest setting and pressed it against Frisk's wet clit. Frisk moaned heavily as they were tormented by both the vibrator and Chara’s strap-on. Soon enough, both of them reached their peak and gave huge moans as the both came. When Chara came, the dark bonds, the strap-on and vibrator all disappeared, as they fell to the floor breathless. This gave Frisk the opportunity to overpower their counterpart and pin them to the floor.

“What do you think you are doing?!?” Chara yelled, angry.

“When you fell, I felt control flow into me and took this chance to get my revenge. Soon, Frisk had created dark bindings around Chara’s hands and legs.

“Let go of me this instant!!” Chara screamed, defiantly.

“Oh? And why would I do that?” Frisk replied, with a smirk of confidence from their newfound power.  
“Because if you don’t, I won’t reset this timeline!” Chara yelled.

“But why would I want to go back. I have now realised I have everything I need here. Power and someone to use it on.” Frisk continued to smirk.

“My, my. Don’t you have a devious side,” Chara said, barely containing their anger.

“Yes, I do. Had you not worked that out?” Frisk smiled. “I have committed genocide twice now, and only just now have you noticed that? My, you are quite unobservant, aren’t you?”

Following those words, Frisk began to prod around Chara’s moist, tight, virgin hole. Then, they proceeded to force 1 finger to enter Chara’s quivering womanhood.

“I saw that strap-on had two sides, but the one on your end was much smaller than the one you fucked me with, so I doubt it entered far. To be honest, I am quite surprised that you came from such little contact. You must be quite sensitive.”

“What are you talking about? You didn’t even know what it was 5 minutes ago!”

Frisk almost died laughing at that.

“You believed me?!? Of course, I knew what it was! I was just having you on!”

Then, saying that, Frisk conjured a dual-ended dildo from the darkness, and placed one end of it into their vagina so that the other end was sticking out.

“There, see? Now we can both, fully enjoy this.”

And with that, Frisk began to vigorously fuck the bound kid. Every time Frisk plunged into Chara, they both gave a small moan. As time went on, the moans got louder and more frequent, as both began to near climax. It was Frisk who reached it first, with Chara coming soon after, squirting a load of juice onto Frisk's naked body.

“What should we do now,” Frisk smirked…


End file.
